Spy Wars
The Spy Wars was a planet-wide war, for spy/robber agencies only. The EPF, SPA and the RPA, along with other agencies, were in the war. Synopsis State secrets have been filtered, causing an international diplomatic crisis and altering peace and starting a worldwide espionage war. The race to recover those secrets has begun and a great power awaits the agencies that achieve it. Plot (SPA) A mysterious person filtered really important state secrets from around the globe. This altered peace and started a espionage war, called the Spy Wars. A week after that, Omega X (oblivious to all of this Spy Wars) intercepted a meeting between one of these spy agencies and some robbers (who weren't from the RPA). He defeated both sides, and recovered a package. When he took it to the HQ, the Director explained to him everything about the Spy Wars, what it meant to the world and what the package he was holding contained: Penguin City's state secrets. Once Omega X returned them to their original place, the Director told everyone that he'd have to leave the agency until the Spy Wars was over, and left Omega X in charge of the agency. After that, a seemingly normal client arrived, wanting the SPA to recover some secrets. They did so, but after seeing the enemies were expecting them (as they left fake files), they found out that they had a double agent within them. This turned out wrong, as the "double agent" was the client itself, who turned out to be Penguin Land's (the country where Club Penguin, Penguin City, Flippr Island and many other penguin-related islands or cities are) Espionage Minister, who wanted to give them elite missions. They started planning to recover some secrets from one of Penguin City's most important company. A few months later, the plan was complete and successful, and the secrets were recovered. However, they became the target of several second-rated agencies, like the Ultimate Penguin Force, Robber's Revenge Route and others. As they barely managed to saved themselves from it, one penguin entered the SPA HQ in a hood telling Omega X that "the secret was inside the inside". Omega X decided to look inside the secret archives and found a mysterious 72-digits code. After inserting it into one of the computers, it turned out to be the key to create the Robber Virus, a virus that can steal any file of any format, travel through the Internet and take it back to the Virus' sender. After creating the Virus, Omega X programmed it to find any secret archives stolen from the World Government's Mother Computer. Right after unleashing it, it infected several computers from around the world, taking away the secret archives, including the RPA's PC. Omega X then downloaded all of the secret archives into a USB Device. However, when he was going to take them to the World Government, the SPA HQ was attacked and destroyed by the RPA. Still, Omega X managed to take the USB to the World Government, and he was congratulated for an excellent job. However, with the SPA HQ destroyed, the SPA was no more. Omega X complained about this, since it meant being a secret agent no more, but the World Government Council decided to transfer Omega X into a much more famous and important "agency" as a reward for his great job on the Spy Wars. Plot (RPA) One Night, Agent Unknown had sneaked onto a ship with his worst enemies 'Club Penguin Police Department' on it. He tries to find out what their plan to defeat the Robber Penguin Agency is. He is shortly discovered, and is forced to escape without getting enough information about the CPPD's schemes. While going to a secret party with his Robber Partner 'Obookey', he tries to find an American Secret Agent who he planned to meet there. He discovers the agent known as 'Rod Robber' and slips a controlling device onto him without him noticing. Unknown kindly greets him and tells him that their more powerful enemies 'Supreme Penguin Agency' is onto them and is trying to arrest them. They go to a secret location in Penguin City and discover officers coming after them. Surprised, they try to leave by hacking the transmitter that one officer called 'Jonathan' is using to give instructions to other officers. Obookey tells them 'Go back, they're down at the river'. Jonathan tells them this and they run down to the river where 'the robbers are' giving Unknown, Obookey, and Rod a chance to escape. The next day after they wake up, they look outside and notice two officers from the SPA who are after them. They go in disguise as 3 normal innocent-looking penguins. Months later, when all of this "Spy Wars" thing was still unknown to Unknown (no pun intended) and the RPA, Agent Titanium brought a USB Device to the HQ, and asked Unknown permission to insert it into their PC. Unknown allowed it and Titanium installed the USB. It started downloading a lot of big files into the PC, and Titanium asked Unknown if the files could be important, as they had TOP SECRET on their names. Unknown said that they could be sold for a lot of money, when suddenly a virus struck the RPA's PC, only taking away the TOP SECRET Archives. Unknown said that "no one is (was) gonna take my (his) money source away" and called Obookey to track the Virus' signal, which he did. The tracking lead to the (empty) SPA HQ and Unknown instantly dispatched an offensive squadron to eliminate it, and it was successfully destroyed. Thinking his mission was accomplished, Unknown and his team returned to the RPA HQ, with Unknown complaining about not being able to recover the data but happy of wiping their second worst enemy out of the map. Category:RPA Missions